wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosary
Linda Brown,Rosary: Linda Brown - Private conversation with Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles known publicly as , is a member of Haven.Imago 21.3 Appearance Rosary wears a rose-tinted robe with gold leaves around the edges,Rosary had disintegrated what remained of the car and was facing me, the multicolored petals a tight storm around her. I could only make out glimpses of her general silhouette. The rest I could fill in from my research. A young woman in a rose-tinted robe with gold leaves at the edges, and a gold-colored mask. She was silent. - Imago 21.3Rosary - Member. A young woman in a pink robe with gold leaf decoration. Can break nonliving material down into fragments, control those leaf-like fragments and reconstitute them into the objects or parts of the object. - Cast Page (In-Depth) featuring fingerless gloves covered with hard metallic feathers or scales.She raised one hand, covered in a fingerless glove with hard, metallic feathers or scales at the edges. The storm of petals altered in direction and intensity, the flakes flying forward. A small few of my bugs died where the flakes struck them at the right angle and speed. A storm of tiny, fragile blades. A lot of the petals were actually bouncing off of my wasps, bumblebees and cockroaches, leaving me suspicious that it would take a good while to kill someone with her power. Up until the point where the petals converged together, reforming into a car tire, ten feet in the air. A man hurried to leap out of the way before it struck him. - Imago 21.3 Her costume has a gold mask of etched metal that covers her upper face and is connected to the hood of her robe.My bugs flowed into the open area, covering Rosary from head to toe. Her mask was hard, around her eyes, cheekbones and nose, ending in a sharp point, an etched metal plate, worked into her hood. It didn’t cover her lower face and it surrounded but didn’t cover her eyes. - Imago 21.3 Abilities and Powers Rosary has the power to break non-living material into leaf-like fragments, control those fragments, and reconstitute them into the objects or parts of the object at a different location. She is able to use her power to break down a car in three to four seconds.Three or four seconds in all, for her power to erase the car, scattering it into the air as a storm of incredibly light, thin flakes of matter. Those same flakes flew around her like a tornado. - Imago 21.3Rosary. Deconstruction and reconstitution of matter, minor telekinesis with the fragments she creates. Apparently she can take things apart and then reform them so they fall on you. - Imago 21.3 The flakes she creates are light and fragile enough that they take a while to do much damage, often failing to harm even an insect although they are sharp enough that a storm of petals can cut through spider silk.Rosary used her power to shred the silk lines. In the face of the biting insects, however, she couldn’t do as much. The petals around her cut into the swarm, but it was minimal damage to a great many attackers. - Imago 21.3 One notable offensive use for her power is that she can reconstitute heavy objects in mid-air above her opponents.“Kneel. This is our territory. If you pay the proper respect, I hand you Eligos and Valefor, and you can leave the city with no problems.” “I could drop a car on your head.” “And I could take you down as easily as I did Eligos.” - Imago 21.3 History Post-Echidna When two of the Fallen travelled to Brockton Bay, Rosary was one of the two Haven members sent to the city fight them. The Undersiders battled both Haven and the Fallen at the same time, prevailed, then handed the defeated Fallen members over to Rosary and warned her to leave the city.Imago 21.3 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Haven Category:Heroes Category:Shaker Category:Worm Characters